


D-D-D-Drop The [Pan]

by Willow_Angel



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: But she's so done, Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, Magda loves her boyfriends, Multi, Poly - M/F/M, Polyamory, Thank you Seb, This is so cUTE AND FUN TO WRITE YOU HAVE NO IDEA, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bisexual Erik Lehnsherr, for pushing me into writing this, pansexual Charles Xavier, that is important so hey, that's all this is, that's not really important but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: Magda is awoken by her two boyfriends making a bit of a racket in the kitchen...





	D-D-D-Drop The [Pan]

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I came up with inspired by "1-800-did-i-ask" by lol-phan-af:
> 
> Character A (talking to/texting another character): "Characters B and C were trying to cook and when I walked in Character B dropped the pan."  
> Character A: "Clarification: they dropped the FRYING pan, not Character C."
> 
> THIS IS SO MUCH CUTER THAN I ANTICIPATED I'M DYING. LIKE, I LOVE MY CHERIK (obviously) ON ITS OWN BUT THIS IS ALSO ADORABLE AND I JUSUBSIGESKHTKJ I LOVE POLY SHIPS
> 
> You're welcome, Sebastian, you're damn welcome.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

As the gentle sun streamed through a crack in the curtains, Magda blinked her eyes open. She yawned and stretched her arms out. When her arms fell onto the empty bed on either side of her, she frowned. The bright green numbers on their alarm clock showed it was 10:28 AM. It wasn't unusual for Erik to get up at unholy hours of the morning to go for a run, but it usually took a lot if work to get Charles out of bed before noon unless he had an early class to teach. But today was Saturday... Madga hummed thoughtfully and threw back the covers.

She bit back a giggle when she heard the clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen.

"...estly, Erik, you're going to wake Magda up!"

"She sleeps like the dead, love, you worry too much."

Magda hovered in the doorway of the kitchen, biting her lip to refrain from giggling at the antics of her boyfriends. God, she loved them, but they were completely ridiculous sometimes.

"Just- oh for the love of- be careful!"

"I control metal, Charles, calm down."

It was at this point Erik chose to look over, and jumped when he saw Magda watching them. The frying pan Erik was holding fumbled out of his hands and crashed and flattered onto the floor, making Magda burst into laughter.

Charles looked over his shoulder and Magda felt his projection of warmth and love touch her mind. She was sure that she'd appreciate him even more if her lungs didn't hurt so much.

"Good morning, love!" Charles said cheerfully over Erik's loud swearing behind him. He turned his wheelchair around to look at her properly.

"Good... Good morning," Magda managed to say, trying aimlessly to control her giggles.

Erik opened his mouth to say something that would surely be unrepeatable, but was interrupted by Magda's phone ringing. She moved over to where it was sitting on the bench and answered it.

"Hi!" the sing-song voice of Raven Darkholme answered. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Magda answered, "my lovely boyfriends managed that on their own."

 _Sorry_ , Charles hummed in her mind. Magda waved her hand.

"I know my brother isn't much of a morning person, and I speak from personal experience-” (Magda snorted – didn’t she know _that_ from her own personal experience) “-but Erik?"

"Well, the two of them appeared to be trying to cook, and when I walked in Erik dropped the pan."

"Oh dear."

"Clarification: he dropped a FRYING pan, not Charles."

Magda had to move the phone away from her ears when Raven burst into peals of laughter. When she put the phone on speaker, Charles laughed along with his sister while Erik just pinched the bridge of his nose.

When Raven had quieted down a bit, Magda continued, "Do you know the reason I had to specify it was a frying pan and not Charles? Because they would actually do that just for the joke. They're massive dorks."

Erik's loud "Oh my god!" was drowned out by the combined giggling of Charles, Magda and Raven.

"Hate the sin, love the sinner," Charles said in between giggles, which managed to make Erik crack a small grin.

Magda walked over and sat in Charles's lap, draping an arm over his shoulders. One of Charles's hands automatically went to her hip and she snuggled into him.

"Hello, sister mine," Charles greeted Raven.

"Hello brother dear," Raven sang in reply. "Irene was wondering if the three of you wanted to go on a double lunch date with us."

"I'm in!" Magda said immediately, and Charles nodded in agreement. "It's been ages since we've seen Irene!"

"She said the same thing about you this morning!" Raven said excitedly.

"Erik?" Magda looked over at her boyfriend.

Erik smiled at her (and she did NOT have to pretend that her heart didn't melt in her chest, absolutely not) and answered, "Sure."

"Where and what time?" Magda asked Raven.

Raven made an excited noise. "Jasmine Dragon at noon?"

"Of course!" Charles and Magda said together. Charles squeezed her hip and rested his chin on her shoulder. They ignored Erik's quiet sigh.

"Great! I have to go find suitable clothes to wear, so I'll see you there!" Raven said.

"Seeya!" Magda hung up the phone and leaned further into Charles. He hugged her and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She looked up at Erik, who was smiling warmly at the scene before him. She felt Charles's wave of warmth and love again, mixed in with content and unadulterated happiness. Magda raised an eyebrow. "What did I do to deserve two boyfriends who would actually make that pan joke?" she said, pretending to be annoyed.

Erik studied her for a moment before moving over. When Charles's gentle hand tilted her head slightly and she felt both of them kiss her cheeks at the same time, she forgave them. She wasn't completely sure what it was she was forgiving, but she still forgave them. Blushing furiously, she buried her head in Charles's shoulder.

"I love you two, you dorks," she mumbled.

Charles hugged her closer, Erik ran his hand through her hair and they said, "We love you, too, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> If you got the A:TLA reference, ten angel points to you :D


End file.
